


Audacious

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>audacious: adjective: ôˈdāSHəs: showing a willingness to take surprisingly bold risks</p><p>mid 16th century: from Latin audax, audac- ‘bold’ (from audere ‘dare’) + -ious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audacious

For someone who was usually known for his audacious antics, Sherlock was a bit timid when it came to finally admitting his feelings for his flatmate. 

He had noticed it early enough, perhaps even when they first met...when their eyes met and John didn't back down, wasn't afraid of him. Or when he knew the Chinese gang had him, and he was almost too late, possibly. And yeah, ok, when John felt for his phone in his pocket during the Carl Powers case, he definitely observed a slight change in his own breathing, but shook it off. He had a case, an old, cold case to work on...maybe later he could try and analyze what it meant.

Even after the pool, he knew, he was absolutely positive, but was that just the adrenaline, that made John offer to- almost getting blown up together may not be the right time to start a relationship. Or so he read, somewhere.

It took sitting in Buckingham Palace, naked save for that sheet, laughing with John at the complete absurd nature of their situation, that made him blurt out, "I love you."

John stopped laughing and sighed, "I know, you git, put your clothes on before Mycroft throws a tantrum."


End file.
